El Salón del Reino
by Rossue
Summary: Ushijima y Oikawa están de aniversario, pero, siempre hay algo más que sentimientos y sexo, ¿verdad? •UshiOi•


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Primero que nada, sí, UshiOi. Son mi shippeo culpable. Y pues bueno, no puedo resistir a escribir de ellos.**

 **Segundo, dedicado a la hermosa Nolee, ella sabe cuánto amo esta shipp. Y un nombramiento especial Rooss, tu primer UshiOi.**

* * *

 **El salón del reino**

¿Qué tan cansado debía estar para descansar?

Ushijima Wakatoshi era un hombre demasiado ocupado como para llegar a casa temprano. Pero aquélla era una ocasión especial. Diez años de aniversario matrimonial. Había subido a su automóvil –un convertible color rojo cereza– dejando a Kuroo Tetsurou con la duda sobre el próximo cargamento de armas a España. En aquel momento solamente deseaba llegar a casa y entrar al _salón del reino_. Estaba tan eufórico que en su rostro duro y frío se dibujó una sonrisa de picardía y triunfo. Una sonrisa sensual y llena de deseo. No le importó pasarse cinco altos y casi atropellar a un centenar de personas, llevaba su auto a la máxima velocidad. Con un cigarrillo en sus labios y con George Michael sonando en su radio, Ushijima sentía que era un dios por completo. Un rey que tenía su reina esperándole en casa. Un ser supremo que reinaba con un ser tan ególatra como él.

 _"_ _En casa, media hora. Te quiero en el SALÓN DEL REINO._

 _(:_

 _Atte. La puta ama,"_

Vivía alejado de la turbia realidad de Tokio. Su hermosa pareja le había dado media hora y su casa estaba a una hora, ¿estaba jodido? En resumen lo estaba, sabía que su pareja no era tolerante a las tardanzas y que no importaba la excusa, llegar tarde era llegar tarde y nada lo justificaba. Gruñó, aflojó su corbata sintiéndose incómodo y un poco pesado para su pura realidad. Nada era imposible y viniendo de esa persona, sabía que ya no le quedaba más alternativa que aceptar lo que venía.

—¡Puta madre! —gritó en el séptimo semáforo, estaba desesperado y la erección que tenía hablaba por sí sola.

...

La luz de la luna era totalmente brillante. Iluminando la cama de satín negro de aquella habitación especial. ¿Podía ser más especial? Apostaba con su vida que su pareja había olvidado su aniversario. Llevó un cigarrillo _Black Stone Cherry_ a su boca y el agradable olor se hizo presente en la habitación. Aquellos cigarrillos eran lo más cercano a un puro, y quizás al principio le habían parecido una mierda, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al sabor fuerte y el dulce aroma de éstos. Era como su pareja, fuerte de cuerpo y dulce de alma. Pero siempre hay una picardía, y él obviamente lo tenía.

Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y miró el trono frente a él, aún sentado en aquella cama iluminada por la luna, se podía imaginar el hermoso show que estaba por suceder. Cerró sus ojos, expulsó el humo y dio dos pequeños golpes al cigarrillo botando las cenizas en el suelo. Le importaba una mierda dónde éstas cayeran, tenía gente de servicio que limpiaría su desastre al día siguiente. Sería una velada hermosa, se podía imaginar los ojos de su esposo abrirse al verle las piezas que llevaba bajo su fino traje negro Armani. Abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio, se irguió formando un arco que comenzaba en su hermoso trasero y terminaba en su cabeza con sus hermosos cabellos castaños revueltos. Gimió el nombre de aquel hombre que quería sobre él. Su mano libre apretó su pene por sobre su ropa –sintiendo su propia erección– y luego comenzó a subirla poco a poco, se detuvo unos segundos en sus pezones y los acarició, y por último terminó chupando su dedo en un acto inconsciente de excitación.

—Ushijima —gimió, y sus perfectos tacones negros de trece centímetros de alto, brillaron bajo la luz de la luna.

Era un perfecto secreto para seducir a su hombre. Podía sentir correrse allí mismo, pero se detuvo, solamente quería las manos de él llevándole a su cielo, un cielo donde ellos dos reinaban y nadie podía poseerles.

…

Un fuerte chirrido de sus llantas contra el pavimento, le dio aviso de que ya estaba en casa, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, su cigarrillo _Seven Stars_ terminó en ese instante. Lanzó la colilla fuera.

Podía imaginarse aquellos relumbrantes tacones negros en los perfectos pies de su pareja. ¡Dios, estaba tan cerca de correrse allí mismo con su imaginación jugándole sucio! ¡Estaba al borde de venirse de un golpe y tener el orgasmo más solitario! Nunca en su vida se había corrido tocándose él mismo, prefería que le tocaran o picar hondo en un caliente agujero y que éste estuviera totalmente apretado. Pero vaya, qué excitante era imaginárselo a él.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Contestó sin miramientos.

—¡¿Qué mierdas haces en el estacionamiento?! ¡Juro que si no sales ahora mismo del maldito auto, bajaré a darte una mamada en público y no me importará que me fotografíen totalmente desnudo! —Era demandante, era cruel y hermoso. Podía imaginárselo, totalmente perfecto sólo para él. Cerró sus ojos, lo necesitaba tanto. Estaba sudando. Necesita el sudor de él unirse al suyo, necesitaba escuchar los suspiros ahogados de él. Quería que le probara, lo quería solamente para él.

—Dame unos minutos, ¿sí? —Su voz sonó dura y como un golpe.

—Bájale a tu tono de mierda, si vienes sin corbata, juro por Dios que te mato. Te corto las bolas, Ushijima.

Él era perfecto y mandón.

Su hermoso dios.

Su hermoso ególatra.

La única persona a la que le besaría los pies si se lo pedía.

…

Salió de aquella elegante cama, en medio del camino había una hermosa alfombra roja y en el centro de la habitación, un perfecto trono dorado del acolchado rojo, pero antes de dirigirse a él, se desvió llevando su mirada a la pared. Un total de ciento juguetes sexuales colgando de ella. Pero lo único que le llamaba la atención era un hermoso látigo de cuero italiano que nunca había utilizado. Se encaminó hacia la pared para tomarlo, contoneando sus caderas y con los tacones resonando. No era por ser ególatra, pero hasta él mismo se excitaba con la idea de tocarse.

Pasó su mano por los látigos y entonces tomó el quinto de la segunda fila. El látigo italiano, el látigo del país donde se había conocido diez años atrás.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrar seguido de los firmes pasos de su esposo.

Pero la puerta del _Salón del reino_ fue tocada tres veces.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Esa voz, era grave y llena de excitación.

—¡No! —gritó—. Esperas como castigo.

Se encaminó hacia el trono con sus caderas meneándose y con sus tacones sonando. El látigo cayendo en vertical y tocando el nítido piso de cerámica francesa, y por último el hermoso detalle, aquel cigarrillo en sus labios. Una vez frente al trono tomó la corona que había en éste, una corona de plata echa a su medida, una perfecta corona que parecía de espinas y con diamantes incrustados en las éstas. Perfecta para él.

Se sentó en el trono, puso una de sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos de éste, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dando una calada al cigarrillo y por último aquella visible reflector en medio del salón.

—¡¿Ahora?!

—Puedes entrar, pero antes arréglate esa puta corbata —dijo cuando le vio entrar, el aspecto cansado y totalmente desaliñado de él le excitó—. Ven aquí, trae ese hermoso culo.

—Eres una puta hermosa, ¿te lo han dicho? —preguntó Ushijima, mordió su labios. Comenzó a caminar en medio de la alfombra roja—. Oikawa, ¿hoy serás un dios?

Pantalones negros a campana, chaqueta y corbata a juego acompañados de una dulce camisa de cuello blanca. Y aquellos sensacionales tacones negros de trece centímetros. Miró por completo el salón de juegos, totalmente oscuros. Los únicos lugares iluminados eran la cama y el trono. Y su hermoso ególatra allí, siendo el centro de atención. La boca se le secó y su erección simplemente dolió más en sus apretados pantalones.

—Tan obediente como siempre —gimió el castaño. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. Pestañeó con coqueteo y cuando Ushijima estuvo frente a él azotó duramente el suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

¿Se acordaría por qué era especial aquella noche?

Quizás sí, quizás no. Realmente le importaba una mierda. Solamente deseaba tenerlo para él. Rara vez podían tener ocasiones así. Empresarios monstruos como ellos, no podían darse un respiro, siempre terminaban _follando_ en la oficina del otro y eso era terrible, placentero pero horrible. Estaba listo para jugar. Estaba listo para ser tocado cómo quería. Todo planeado.

—Por ti. —Ushijima lo miró, llevando aquel espantoso cigarrillo a su boca.

—Te has aflojado la corbata y has ignorado mi orden,

¡Slash!

Azotó la pierna izquierda del menor. Ushijima cayó de rodillas ante él y entonces su vista se volvió más única. Pensar que aquel menudo cuerpo era solamente suyo le mataba. Era la perfección. El dolor del latigazo fue abrasador, podía sentir cada parte del impacto contra su piel doler fieramente.

—¡Joder!

Otro latigazo, pierna derecha.

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Escúchate tú! —gimió el más alto.

—Yo mando esta noche. Yo te diré cómo la metes y cómo la sacas, ¿entendido? —Oikawa le vio con ojos fieros y profundos. Unos hermosos orbes color chocolate. Solamente suyos.

Las palabras del castaño le excitaron más aún.

—Entendido —aceptó totalmente rendido.

—Toma tu puesto, siéntate aquí —ordenó Tooru. Se quitó del trono. Apagó el cigarrillo y una vez su esposo se sentó en aquel trono le siguió sentándose en su regazo. Sintió la dura erección de él presionar su trasero—. ¡Joder! —gruño—. ¡Me gustas duro!

—Mira cómo me pones con un puto mensaje de texto —dijo Ushijima, sus manos abrazaron la menuda cintura de Tooru. Lo estrujo en contra de sí, éste puso el látigo alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Puedo besarte, mi dios?

—¡Bésame maldito cabrón! —gimió contra sus labios. Lo pegó a sus labios, en un beso rebelde y lascivo. Sus lenguas tenía una lucha y sus gemidos se escapaban. El más delgado se frotaba en contra de la erección del otro—. ¡La quiero dentro ya!

—Yo no quiero que vaya a tu apretado culo aún —gimió contra los labios de Oikawa.

—¿Quieres una mamada de diez millones de dólares?

—Quiero una mamada de diez millones de dólares —confirmó Ushijima.

Oikawa se quitó de sobre su regazo.

—Tu corbata —ordenó Tooru.

Ushijima no dudó dos veces, se la quitó lentamente bajo la sigilosa mirada de Tooru.

—Como tú ordenes —Ushijima le dio la corbata.

Oikawa se volvió a sentar en sus piernas, sintió cómo la seda española cubría sus ojos. ¿Lo estaba tratando de seducir sin que le mirara?

Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca había jugado así. Nunca le había cubierto lo ojos, pero no preguntó nada, porque a medida iba haciéndole el nudo, Oikawa le besaba y le decía palabras sucias al oído. Y eso solamente conseguía ponerlo más duro. Terriblemente duro.

—Ataré tus manos —dijo con voz suave el castaño en sus oídos, entonces sintió más ceda y esta vez en su mano, pero solamente le ataría una mano ¿o qué?—. Llevó una en mi bolsa izquierda, sácala. ¡Joder, en esta posición no puedo!

El castaño se bajó del regazo de él, se puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a atar las manos de Ushijima.

—No he podido sacar la corbata —dijo Ushijima—. ¡Joder! ¡La puta madre! ¡¿Quieres torturarme?! —Podía sentir los labios de Oikawa sobre sus dedos y cuando menos lo pensó los estaba chupando, pasando suavemente su lengua por lo largo de éstos. Tragó duro cuando lo sintió llegar a su pulgar y morder la punta. Estuvo prácticamente al borde del orgasmo. Casi llegando, pero recordó que no debía.

—¿Te has lavado las manos con el jabón de uvas que dejé en el baño? —preguntó con voz fiera Oikawa.

Juraba que podía verlo a través de la seda negra, totalmente hermoso vestido de negro. Escuchó el par de relucientes tacones negros y luego cómo su otra mano era atada y se repetía el mismo proceso, chupar y morder sus dedos. Gritó su nombre cuando le mordió duramente el dedo anular. Un grito fuerte.

—¡La madre! ¡Tu lengua viperina es lo mejor! —Trataba de controlarse, estaba perfectamente atado y solamente podía escuchar a Oikawa dar vueltas a su alrededor una y otra vez. Los tacones resonando. Se lo imaginaba contoneando las caderas, y con las campanas de aquellos perfectos pantalones moviendo en un choque de telas oscuras—. Quiero mi mamada, ahora.

—Quiero que me sientas —gruñó Oikawa, le quitó el látigo del cuello y lo dejó caer al suelo. Quitó su corona y se la puso a Ushijima. Se miraba tan hermoso, atado y totalmente excitado, con su pecho hecho un vaivén.

Pudo escuchar cómo las prendas de Oikawa comenzaban a caer al suelo.

—¡Joder, quiero quitarlas yo, maldita puta! —Estaba molesto, él deseaba quitarle cada hermosa prenda, pero no pudo. Solamente escuchó caer la última prenda al suelo—. Más vale que me recompenses esto.

—Lo haré —murmuró Oikawa—. Ushijima, ¿recuerdas cómo me conociste?

¡Claro que lo recordaba y a la perfección!

¡La mejor puta que pudo pagar en las calles solitarias un pueblo de Italia!

—Sí —gimió Wakatoshi, sintió las manos de Oikawa apretar su erección. Dio un suspiro largo acompañado de un fuerte gemido—. Eras hermoso. La mejor puta de la historia.

—¿Recuerdas cómo iba vestido tras aquel traje barato? —La pregunta se quedó vagando en el ambiente. Bajó poco a poco la bragueta del pantalón de Ushijima, se encontró una perfecta erección—. Descríbeme cómo me miraba.

—Cuando llegamos a mi casa te pusiste esos tacones negros y luego te miré bajo aquel traje, lencería negra. Unas hermosas medias y un corsé a juego, bragas de encaje de flores rojas con vuelos negros. Te… —gimió dando un grito, la boca de Oikawa tocó su miembro totalmente duro. Lengüetazos y lamidas—… ¡Joder, así me la mamaste esa noche! —dijo de un grito. Lamentaba que sus manos estaban atadas y que no lo pudiera ver, quería ver sus ojos y acariciar sus mechones, empujarle más a él. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y empujar sus caderas en contra de su boca—. Recuerdo dejarte muchas marcas, te mirabas hermoso vestido así —estaba hablando totalmente apresurado.

—¿Qué tal si no me hubieras encontrado hace más de diez años? —preguntó Oikawa, había hecho a un lado su boca y subía y bajaba su mano. Acariciando la suave piel. Pero la tentación era grande, regresó su boca aquel lugar. Lamió y chupo. Mordió en ocasiones.

—¡Me voy a correr! —Pero tan pronto como lo dijo se corrió en la boca de Oikawa.

El sabor salado de Ushijima estaba en su boca. Miró el subir y el bajar del pecho de su pareja. Su frente perlada de sudor y la luz del reflector. La brillante y perfecta corona de espinas.

Ushijima era un mar de sensación, las replicas del orgasmo aún vagaban en su cuerpo y podía sentir la cabeza de Tooru recostada en su pierna derecha. Justo cómo la noche que lo conoció, como aquella noche que huyó antes de poder pagarla. En su mente viajó recuerdo de cómo lo recuperó y lo tuvo a su lado de nuevo. Dio un suspiro largo.

—Tú salvaste mi vida hace más de diez años —murmuró Oikawa—, estabas tan solo como yo. Cuando me buscaste de nuevo y me pagaste por esa mamada, yo me sentí fatal. Sentí que era de lo peor, pero estaba tan solo. Mi familia había muerto en esa masacre y yo no podía hacer nada, había quedado en la calle. Y tú me pagaste esa gran cantidad de dinero que nunca te podré dejar de agradecer.

—Oikawa —llamó Ushijima—, cuando te volví a ver en la esquina de esa gasolinera… tú salvaste mi vida. Tú eres mi héroe —sus palabras eran sinceras, así como sus recuerdos—. Ahora desátame. Necesito besarte y quiero tomarte a mi manera.

Tooru hizo caso, lo desató. Cuando le quitó la corbata que tenía alrededor de sus ojos se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía frente a él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Oikawa, estaba sonrojado.

—Te miras precioso —murmuró Ushijima sin poder hablar mucho.

Oikawa llevaba la misma lencería de aquel día. Lencería barata. Estaba siendo totalmente distinto a lo de siempre, su lasciva se había esfumado. Tacones negros, medias, bragas y corsé a juego. Era la puta perfección sin saberlo. Cada vez le sorprendía más.

—Soy el Tooru Oikawa de hace diez años, ¿qué dices?

—Tú ya no eres él, tú eres solamente mío. —Se levantó de aquel trono y tomó a Oikawa de las piernas. Lo cargó como un novio carga a su novia. No dudaron en besarse, se devoraron perdidamente.

Se detuvieron en medio de aquella alfombre roja solamente para besarse.

—Ushijima —gimió en sus labios—, te necesito ya.

Lo puso suavemente sobre la cama. Tuvo paciencia en besarlo. Besando primero sus labios y seguido de su cuello. Olía a ese peculiar cigarrillo. _Black Stone Cherry_. Fue quitando los lazos del corsé negro poco a poco, se encontró con los hermosos botones del castaño y los acarició, los chupó y mordió. Escuchar los gemidos de Tooru era una bendición total. Estaba sintiéndose tan fuera de sí. Acarició las piernas de él y se posó suavemente sobre él, hizo que le rodera las caderas. Frotó su creciente erección –qué había pasado desapercibida– y luego se escuchó un leve gemido.

No entendía por qué, pero los pezones del castaño eran su parte favorita de aquel bello cuerpo que era solamente suyo. Lo sintió erguirse.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó al oído mientras pellizcaba sus pezones.

—Sabes que sí — murmuró Tooru.

—Dime qué quieres —preguntó Ushijima besándole poco a poco los labios.

—Tus labios, lo quiero allí —estaba literalmente ardiendo, su cuerpo era una chispa. Estaba cerca de explotar.

Entonces hizo lo que su rey le ordenaba, dejando un pequeño camino de besos por el abdomen del castaño, llegó allí, sobre sus bragas le besó. Sintió la humedad de él estar presenta en el pequeño trozo de tela. No se las quitaría, quería darle una mamada y luego follárselo con ellas encima, solamente haciéndolas un lado. Quería que le montara. ¡Joder, se miraba del mil formas estando dentro de él!

Bajó un poco las bragas encontrándose con la erección de él. Fue entonces cuando comenzó acariciar con su lengua. Oikawa gimió cuando los dientes de Ushijima le mordieron. Se sentía genial, cada parte de su cuerpo necesitaba ese placer propio de sentirse vivo.

Siguió lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo. El sabor peculiar de él. Oikawa no era desvergonzado, empujaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras pedía más. Era lascivo. Lo vio morder sus labios, le miró con lujuria cada vez que sus miradas chocaban. Era increíble. Oikawa era hermoso de mil maneras. No podía negarlo. Y cuando menos lo pensó, éste se había corrido en su boca halándole los cabellos y formando un perfecto arco, con sus piernas totalmente abiertas.

¡Era jodidamente sensual!

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó.

—¡Joder! ¡Tu puta boca es lo mejor! —chilló Oikawa.

Descansaron un momento. Ninguno dijo nada. Sus ojos se cerraban.

—Gírate —pidió Ushijima minutos, y Oikawa lo hizo.

Se giró sintiendo cómo Ushijima entraba de golpe dentro de sí. Había hecho sus bragas a un lado comonesa noche en Italia. Y eso era lo que necesitaban ambos. La perfecta conexión de sus cuerpos juntos. Un dulce y suave vaivén, Oikawa se sostuvo de sus manos y rodillas. Podía sentir cómo Ushijima trataba de mantener un ritmo lento y quedó. Pero no era justo. No podía con eso.

—¡Joder! —gruñó el castaño, dolía un poco, pero podía soportarlo. Había estado tan desesperado que había ignorado el lubricante por completo.

Pero la fricción era justa y hermosa. Sus caderas moviéndose. Ushijima dentro de él y todo ese mar de sensaciones. Pero el más grande se detuvo.

—Móntame —le pidió Ushijima.

Wakatoshi se acostó en la cama de sábanas de satín negro. Aún lleva su camisa blanca y su chaqueta, sus pantalones estaban bajos, pero la erección allí estaba. Totalmente sólo para él. Oikawa no lo dudó dos veces, se subió sobre él, fue dejándose invadir por a poco. Y una vez sintió cómo se hundía por completo, gritó comenzando a moverse. Empujando poco a poco. Arriba y abajo. Las manos de Ushijima subían y bajaban de su abdomen, aprisionaban sus pezones, los pellizcaban. Las sensaciones de sus cuerpos chocando. La fricción y el sudor de sus cuerpos. La perfección.

¡Era jodidamente perfecta la situación!

Se corrieron al unísono. Gritaron el nombre del uno y del otro. A Oikawa no le importó correrse sobre el estómago de Ushijima. Cayó rendido sobre el pecho de éste escuchando la respiración queda.

Y así era como pocas noches sus cuerpos se unían y sus recuerdos de aquel pasado se ataban. Los hacía perfectos el uno al otro. Tener sexo era una batalla de egos para ambos. Pero aquella noche solamente fue una batalla para olvidar el pasado.

El amanecer llegó con Ushijima viendo dormir a Oikawa dormir a su lado. Fue muy sincero. —Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No me arrepiento de pagar una vida a tu lado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero les haya gustado este OS.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, más que gracias por leer. Y para los lectores de "Cola negra", actualizaré sin más esta semana. Por cierto, esta temática no es la última vez que la leerán de mi parte, vienen muchos fics así.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
